


Incognito

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Post-canon, Seliph visits the market.
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> July 20/Lost in the Crowd

Seliph took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit. The market was bustling around him without any notice being paid to one seemingly-random plainly-clothed shopper whose hair was pinned up under a bandana. 

After the last-- He honestly had to think to put a number to how long it had been since he'd had any sort of moment truly to himself as a normal person. After the last immeasurably amount of time, really, it felt good to walk through the market as nobody and buy a few things. Bit of fruit to share with Julia later, and oh, what nicely-made candles... Gorgeous scarves, jeweled-handled knives, tools and goods of every sort. 

It was good to see the market and see how busy it was. This was he needed to see more than the endless piles of documents that he was quite honestly currently escaping. 

He didn't need any of the small things that he bought, except for the ones that would find their way into Julia's hands, but he treasured the small interactions with the merchants-- Talk of the weather, the upcoming festival day, a handsome puppy napping in the sun... 

He felt more like himself than he had in awhile. 

It was an odd feeling, but he tried not to dwell on it for too long. No, Seliph just kept to his slow and meandering shopping. If anyone did recognize him, they didn't say a thing. 

And when he was done, he left quietly, feeling utterly renewed.


End file.
